Histoire de Famille
by ChicagoPDFire
Summary: Hank Voight a une fille, mais il a fait le choix de la garder cachée, de ne pas en parler au public. Tout le monde sait qu'il a un fils : Justin mais personne ne sait pour sa fille. Qu'arrive-t-il quand après une dure affaire, toute la population semble détester les forces de l'ordre ? Spécifiquement les Renseignements ? A qui faire appel quand l'un de ses membres va mal?
1. Résumé

Résumé :

Hank Voight a une fille, mais il a fait le choix de la garder cachée, de ne pas en parler au public. Tout le monde sait qu'il a un fils : Justin mais personne ne sait pour sa fille. Qu'arrive-t-il quand après une dure affaire, toute la population semble détester les forces de l'ordre ? Spécifiquement les Renseignements ? A qui faire appel quand l'un de ses membres est dans une spirale infernale ? Comment seulement vivre normalement ?


	2. Chapter I

**Chapitre I**

 _On était entrain de finir notre patrouille, j'avais hâte de rentrer à la maison, la journée a été longue._

 _-A demain Hank._

 _-A demain vieux. Lançais-je_

 _Je montais dans ma voiture et mis le contact, mon portable se mit à sonner, ça doit être sûrement Camille_

 _-Camille je serai bientôt là. Fis-je en décrochant_

 _-Euh… Ce n'est pas cette personne. Répondit une voix._

 _-Qui es-tu ? Demandais-je_

 _-Erin. Vous…_

 _-Oui je sais qui tu es._

 _-Vous m'avez dit un jour que si je voulais m'en sortir, je devais vous appeler._

 _-Et tu veux mon aide ? Demandais-je_

 _-Oui._

 _-Où tu es ?_

 _Je me rendis à l'adresse qu'elle m'avait donné, elle attendait dans l'ombre. Elle n'avait qu'un fin débardeur par ce temps froid, elle grelottait ce qui n'est pas étonnant. J'enlevais ma veste en cuir et lui mis sur les épaules._

 _-Merci._

 _-En voiture._

 _-On va où ? Demanda-t-elle_

 _-Chez moi. Il est tard, tu as froid et tu dois avoir faim. Tu vas rester chez nous ce soir, et on verra demain d'accord ?_

 _Je garais ma voiture dans l'allée, elle regardait la maison, je l'entrainais à l'intérieur. Je lui montrais le salon et rejoignis Camille dans la cuisine pour lui expliquer._

 _-Viens Erin. Tu acceptes que je t'appelles comme ça ? Demanda ma femme._

 _La jeune fille hocha la tête positivement._

 _-Viens avec moi, je vais te montrer la salle de bains et t'apporter des vêtements propres. Tu te sentiras mieux._

 _Je les laissais partir à l'étage et mis la table, ma fille de 9 ans me rejoignit et m'aida à finir d'installer la table._

 _-C'était bien l'école ? Demandais-je_

 _-Oui, en histoire on a commencé à étudier la Seconde Guerre Mondiale._

 _-Pourquoi on s'est engagé dedans ? L'interrogeais-je_

 _-Les Japonais ont bombardés Pearl Harbor, alors on a décidé de riposter et on s'est allié aux Britanniques, et aux Français._

 _-Bien. Sais-tu ce que nous avons fait d'autres d'important ?_

 _Elle secoue négativement sa tête, peut-être que je suis un peu dur avec elle mais quand je vois comment tourne Justin, je ne veux pas que ma fille soit pareille._

 _-Nous avons mis en place l'opération Overload, nous avons débarqué en Normandie, en France le 6 Juin. On appelle ce jour le D-Day. Je dois avoir des livres dessus, je t'en donnerais après manger. Va te mettre en pyjama._

 _-Hank elle n'a que 9 ans et demi. Me réprimanda Camille_

 _-Et alors, il n'y a pas d'âge pour apprendre, et elle aime ça._

 _-Ne lui mets pas trop de pression._

 _Erin nous rejoignit, je lui fis signe de s'asseoir, Katsa nous rejoignit également, elle observa ma protégée avant de s'asseoir à sa place sans rien dire._

 _-Katsa tu viens m'aider à servir ? Demanda ma femme._

 _J'observais notre fille apporter les assiettes à table, et en déposer une devant Erin, avant d'aller s'asseoir à sa place. On mangea en silence, Katsa observait Erin du coin de l'œil._

 _-Comment tu t'appelles ? Demanda ma fille_

 _-Erin._

 _-Moi c'est Katsa. Tu connais mon papa ?_

 _-Erin m'aide à attraper les méchants. Vas chercher le dessert s'il te plaît. Lançais-je pour couper court à la discution et ne pas embarrasser ma protégée._

 _Elle fila dans la cuisine, donnant du répis à Erin, on mangea le dessert dans le silence. Camille envoya notre fille se laver les dents, avant de proposer une tisane à Erin._

 _-Voilà, c'est un truc de grand-mère, mais c'est toujours agréable une tisane le soir après manger._

 _-Merci._

 _-Je vais coucher Katsa. Fis-je_

 _ **PDV d'Erin Lindsay.**_

 _Voight monta à l'étage avec la petite, elle lui ressemblait avec des yeux bleus, un visage fin mais expressif comme son père, de longs cheveux. Je me retrouvais seule avec la femme du flic que j'informe._

 _-Merci pour le repas et les vêtements._

 _-C'est normal voyons._

 _Pas chez moi en tout cas. Je bus une gorgée de la tisane, profitant de sa chaleur, et de la chaleur de la maison, mais aussi de me sentir en sécurité pour la première fois de ma vie. Leur fille redescendit en courant._

 _-Katsa, je t'ai déjà dis de ne pas courir dans les escaliers._

 _-Désolée maman._

 _Elle souhaita bonne nuit à sa mère avant de s'arrêter devant moi._

 _-Bonne nuit Erin. Souffla-t-elle_

 _-Bonne nuit. Fis-je_

 _Je passais la soirée avec Voight et sa femme, on regarda un film avant qu'ils ne décident de monter. Camille me montra la chambre d'ami qu'elle avait préparé pour moi. Je m'allongeais dans le lit et ferma les yeux. Est-ce que j'ai fais le bon choix de lui demander de m'aider ? Est-ce que je peux vraiment m'en sortir ? Lui a l'air d'y croire._

 _Des pleurs se firent entendre, je regardais autour de moi avant de me rappeler où je suis. Les sanglots viennent de la pièce d'à côté, un éclair me surprit, me faisant sursauter. Je repoussais la couverture et me rendis dans la chambre voisine. Dois-je entrer ? Ses parents y sont sûrement. Je vais pour rebrousser chemin, mais les pleurs ne s'arrêtent pas. J'entre doucement, la petite est seule dans la chambre. Je referme la porte derrière moi, où un éclair et le tonnerre déchirent le ciel._

 _-Hey. Soufflais-je_

 _-Erin._

 _-C'est moi._

 _Je m'accroupis devant elle, et repousse les mèches de cheveux qui coulent son visage. Elle passe ses bras autour de mon cou et pose la tête sur mon épaule. Je suis un peu surprise de ce geste, je la connais à peine. Ne sachant pas trop quoi faire, je la serre doucement dans mes bras._

 _-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demandais-je_

 _-J'ai peur de l'orage. Murmure-t-elle_

 _-Tu n'as pas à avoir peur, tu es en sécurité ici. Et puis tes parents ne sont pas très loin de là, et je suis là. Tu n'as qu'à te dire que le tonnerre c'est un gros prout que le ciel fait._

 _Je la sentis sourire contre mon épaule, et resserer son étreinte._

 _-Restes cette nuit._

 _-D'accord, mais que penses-tu qu'on s'allonge dans ton lit ? Cette position n'est pas très agréable._

 _Elle me lâcha avant de me faire une place, je m'installais près d'elle avec un sentiment étrange par la situation. Je regardais la petite fille fermer les yeux à côté de moi, elle ne me connait même pas pourtant elle n'a pas peur de moi, et demande ma compagnie. Je remontais la couverture sur elle, elle se rapprocha de façon à ce que nos fronts soient collés._

 _ **PDV de Hank Voight**_

 _Je descendis sans réveiller ma femme, et prépara le petit déjeuner. La maison est bien calme, je mets à chauffer le café et monta à l'étage. Il n'y avait personne dans la chambre d'ami, elle a fui. Je ne pus retenir un soupir déçu, j'aurais cru qu'elle voulait vraiment s'en sortir, mais je me suis trompé sur elle apparemment. Camille sortit de la salle de bains, un sourire se désinant sur ses lèvres._

 _-Les filles dorment ensemble._

 _-Pardon ?_

 _-Erin est avec Katsa._

 _J'ouvris la porte de la chambre, Katsa était allongée dans son lit, Erin était prêt d'elle, un bras posé sur l'épaule de ma fille. Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire, je refermais la porte sans les réveiller et descendis._

 _-Elle a l'air d'être une bonne gamine._

 _-Elle veut s'en tirer._

 _-Je vais emmener Katsa à l'école et ensuite Erin à aller acheter des vêtements._

 _-D'accord._

 _Les filles descendirent dix minutes plus tard, Camille servit un bol de lait et des céréales à Erin._

 _-Bien dormis ? Demanda ma femme_

 _-Oui, merci._

 _-Je pensais qu'on pourrait aller faire un peu de shopping après avoir déposé Katsa à l'école._

 _-Je ne veux pas vous embêter et que vous dépensiez de l'argent pour moi._

 _-Vous y allez après avoir déposé Katsa. Maintenant les filles montaient vous habiller. Déclarais-je coupant court à la discussion._

 _Elles finirent de se préparer, et partir, je rejoignis le commissariat. On allait patrouiller mais avant je voulais régler les papiers pour qu'Erin puisse rester sous ma responsabilité. Et puis on dirait qu'entre elle et ma fille il y a une complicité qui naît._

 _En sortant deux trois cartes de ma manche, Erin est enfin sous ma protection. Je rejoignis ma femme et ma jeune indic dans un restaurant de la ville._

 _-Bonjour vous deux._

 _-Salut Hank. Déclara Camille_

 _-Ca y est Erin, tu es officiellement sous notre tutuelle. Tu n'auras plus de soucis, mais tu dois tout me dire. Pas de secret. Je veux tout savoir. Déclarais-je._

 _Je regardais la jeune fille, elle faisait la navette entre Camille et moi mal à l'aise, mais c'est le deal pour être dans ma famille, pas de mensonge. Je ne la pousserai peut-être pas autant que je pousse Katsa, mais je veux qu'elle soit honnête comme mes enfants. Elle dit tout, tout ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur, tout ce qu'elle a subit avec ses parents, dans la rue, avec le dénommé Charlie… Je restais calme et serrait les dents mais j'étais révulsé qu'on est pu laisser ça arriver à cette jeune fille. C'est pas dur pourtant, tout ce qu'elle demande c'est un peu d'attention… J'aurai une discussion avec sa mère un jour. Camille attire Erin dans ses bras et lui frotte le dos pour la rassurer, lui montrer qu'elle est là. Intérieurement je me promet de protéger et de traiter Erin comme ma propre fille. Je les laisse profiter de leur après-midi et retourne au District travailler._


	3. Chapter II

**Chapitre II**

 **4 ans plus tard (Erin a 20 ans et Katsa 14 ans)**

 _ **PDV d'Erin Lindsay**_

 _J'attendais Katsa qui refaisait son lacet, elle me rejoignit à petites foulées, un sourire aux lèvres. 4 ans que je vis avec elle, ses parents et son frère, j'aime bien Justin mais apparemment c'est très tendu entre lui et sa sœur. Cette famille m'ont sauver la vie en me récueillant chez eux, et en m'intégrant à leur famille, Katsa a été la première à le faire. Et à chaque fois qu'il y avait de l'orage, elle venait dans ma chambre, et on dormait ensemble. Hank demande beaucoup à Katsa, pour les cours et le sport, j'entend beaucoup Camille le réprimer là-dessus, et on parle toutes les deux quand il est au boulot et Katsa ne nous entend pas, mais il continue disant que c'est pour le bien de la petite, et pour qu'elle est une bonne vie plus tard. Il l'a envoyé en pensionnat dans l'Indiana, et en plus de ses cours elle a des cours de sport._

 _-J'enlève mon gilet et on peut y retourner. Déclara-t-elle_

 _Son haut remonta légèrement quand elle ôta le survêtement. Je fronçais les sourcils_

 _-Mon dieu Katsa._

 _Elle se retourna et me regarda, je soulèvais doucement le bas de son tee-shirt et révéla un énorme bleu._

 _-Ce n'est rien._

 _-Tu es sûre ? C'est un gros ématome ça quand même._

 _-Ca va. Ne t'en fais pas._

 _-Comment tu t'es fais ça ? Insistais-je_

 _Mais elle ne dit rien et s'étira, je me plaçais devant elle et croisa mes bras sur ma poitrine, lui faisant comprendre que je ne la laisserai pas échapper à cette interrogatoire. Je sais trop bien ce que ça fait de garder ça pour soit._

 _-C'est Justin. Mais tu le connais il avait trop bu encore une fois._

 _-Hank le sait ? Demandais-je_

 _-Non, et ne lui dis pas, je ne veux pas qu'il me voit comme une faible. Bon on continue de courir ?_

 _On reprit notre rythme, je profitais de la présence de la jeune fille que je considère comme ma petite sœur. Elle est là pour le weed-end avant de retourner au pensionnat. On en a eu des moments heureux et d'autres plus triste ensemble. Une fois, un « ami » du lycée, est entré par effraction à la maison alors que j'étais seule avec Katsa. Il m'a clouait au lit, ayant le dessus sur moi, mais il s'est effrondré d'un seul coup. Ma petite sœur lui ayant mit un coup de batte de base-ball en pleine tête, avant d'appeler Hank. Le gars ne sait jamais relevé de son intrusion. Il y a eu la fois, où, ayant été obligé de m'inscrire chez les poms-poms girls, l'une d'elles m'a dit un truc déplaisant. Mais j'avais interdiction de me battre, c'était la condition qu'avait eu Voight pour me faire entrer dans l'école. C'était sans compter que Katsa, elle, avait le droit, et avait tout entendu, on lui avait apprit à défendre les siens. Elle en avait mit une dans le ventre de la fille, avant de lui claquer la porte littéralement à la figure, fracturant le nez de l'autre. Et l'excuse qu'elle avait donné à Hank « Bah elle a été méchante et dégradante envers Erin. Tu m'as toujours dit de défendre et protéger ma famille, Erin c'est ma famille. »_

 _-Ca va les cours ? Demandais-je_

 _-Oui. Et toi tu fais des parouilles avec Hank ?_

 _-Oui. Je suis à l'académie. Il m'a fait entrer._

 _-Cool. Je suis contente pour toi, tu seras un super flic._

 _Deux hommes en noir apparurent devant nous, stoppant net notre course, instinctivement je me mis devant celle que je considère comme ma sœur afin de la protèger. Ils sortirent des armes avec des silencieux._

 _-Erin…_

 _Je me retournais, il y avait deux autres hommes derrière nous, je reçus un coup à la tête et sombra dans l'inconscience._

 _Des sanglots retentissaient, je ne voyais rien, on m'a bandait les yeux, mais je sais que c'est Katsa qui pleure. Où est-elle ? J'espère qu'elle n'est pas blessée._

 _-Alors alors. On va s'amuser maintenant qu'on est tous réunit. Déclara une voix masculine._

 _-Lâchez mes filles._

 _Camille ? Camille est là ? Mais à quoi ça rime ? Quelqu'un m'ôte le bandeau, Katsa est assise sur une chaise, les poignets attachés à la chaise, elle est baillonnée mais ne semble pas blessée. Camille est devant, elle a dû se débattre._

 _-Alors on commence par qui ? Par toi ? Lança-t-il en s'approchant de Katsa._

 _-Laisses la tranquille gros makaque ! M'exclamais-je_

 _Il s'approcha de moi rapidement en se craquant le poing, je reçus le coup en pleine mâchoire._

 _-Erin ! S'écria la jeune fille_

 _-Je vais bien._

 _-Ah ouais tu vas bien. Donc je peux recommencer._

 _ **PDV de Katsa Voight**_

 _Le mec s'approcha à nouveau d'Erin et lui donna un nouveau coup dans la mâchoire. Il lui mit ensuite un coup de poing dans le ventre. Je tirais sur mes liens, je dois l'aider, je ne pas laisser l'autre abruti la frapper._

 _Deux autres gars arrivèrent dans la pièce, je regardais maman, elle pleurait. Un mec gifla Erin, ils rigolèrent et la frappèrent encore. Je tirais sur mes liens, je sentais le sang coulait le long de mes poignets mais peu importait. Je voulais aider Erin, surtout qu'elle n'a pas dû avoir une enfance facile avant d'arriver chez nous._

 _-Emmènes la mome dans une autre pièce._

 _-Non, laissez la tranquille. Laissez mes filles partirent. Supplia maman._

 _Ils m'attrapèrent par les bras m'obligeant à les suivre sans pouvoir dégager mes bras. Je sais pas combien de temps je restais seule dans cette pièce, ils étaient entrain de leur faire du mal. Puis tout d'un coup il y eu un coup de feu. Je fus tétanisais, au même instant la porte devant moi s'ouvrir avec fracas._

 _-Katsa._

 _-Papa, il faut que tu aides maman et Erin._

 _-Ils sont combien là-dedans ?_

 _-Trois._

 _Son collègue me détacha, je les regardais avancer vers la porte. J'espère que maman et Erin vont bien. Au bout de 5 minutes, Erin en sortit en titubant, je me précipitais vers elle._

 _-Erin !_

 _Je la pris dans mes bras, elle tremblait de partout, je frottais son dos pour la réconforter. Le collègue de notre père nous ramena sans qu'on est revut notre père._

 **Maintenant (soit 8 ans plus tard)**

 **PDV de Hank Voight**

Je regardais le dossier de notre suspect, cette affaire est tendue, très tendue, deux policiers morts en l'espace de quelques semaines. Je regarde les membres de mon unité, Alvin est entrain d'écrire quelque chose, Ruzek est au téléphone, Antonio tient un dossier, Halstead éplucher un dossier et regardait son ordinateur. Erin aussi était plongée dans un dossier, je regardais la jeune femme, elle avait l'air fatigué. J'ouvris un tirroir et sortis un cadre, et scruptais la photo. Une photo d'elle et Katsa il y a quatre ans. Six ans que je n'ai pas vu ma fille biologique, Erin a été la voir mais pas moi. Personne hormi elle et moi savons son existence, je préfère la garder secrète pour la préserver de mon métier.

-Hank.

Je remis le cadre à sa place et me tourna vers Erin, elle afficha un petit sourire.

-Tu as des nouvelles d'elle ? Demanda-t-elle

-Non. Pas depuis un moment. Tu voulais me voir ?

-Oui, je sais que tu veux qu'on finisse ça mais tout le monde a faim. Je pensais aller chercher à manger pour tout le monde.

-Ok, tu prends Halstead avec toi ? Demandais-je

-Non, ça servirait à rien qu'on y aille à deux.

Je la regardais partir en adressant un signe à son équipier, Halstead me jeta un coup d'œil avant de replonger dans son dossier.

-Bon on sait quoi ? Lançais-je

-Toutes les victimes sont des femmes, qui exercaient dans la police. L'une d'elles la troisième victime venait de quitter la police. Commença Antonio

-Toutes mortes selon le même mode opératoire, mais il fait une alternance. La première victime a été tué d'une balle dans le corps, la deuxième vidée de son sang, la troisième d'une balle, la quatrième vidée de son sang… Finit Atwater

-Quel lien ont les victimes ?

-Aucune, sauf qu'elles étaient toutes dans la police. Lança Alvin.

Le téléphone de mon bureau se mit à sonner, après cinq minutes au téléphone, je rejoignis mon unité.

-Le Bureau du comportement du FBI va nous rejoindre pour cette enquête. Leur appris-je

Puis je retourna dans mon bureau

-Le bureau du sergent est là-bas.

Je relevais la tête en entend Trudy Platt, un petit groupe se dirigea par ici.

-Aaron Hotchner, voici Jeniffer Jarreau, David Rossi, Derek Morgan, Spencer Reid.

-Sergent Hank Voight. Vous avez quoi ?

-On pense qu'il s'agirait dans tueur en série, il aurait sévit dans différents états avant d'arriver ici. Il a l'air de suivre un mode opératoire à la fois précis et minutieux. La première victime a reçu une balle dans le cœur, la troisième une à droite à même hauteur que l'emplacement du cœur, la cinquième dans le bas du ventre juste en dessous du nombril. Quand aux victimes vidées de leur sang, la deuxième a eu le poignet droit ouvert, la quatrième le poignet gauche. Dans le Nevada l'une a eu la cheville droite ouverte, et une autre la cuisse gauche. Déclara le dénommé Reid.

-Reid est un petit génie, avec un QI plus élevé que la normale. Expliqua l'agent Morgan.

-Il ne s'attaque qu'à des femmes.

-On a faire à un tueur en série d'officier de police étant des femmes. Finit Antonio

-Où est Erin ? Lança Halstead.

Je regardais autour de nous et ne la vis pas, puis ça me revins à l'esprit, elle devait aller chercher à manger pour tout le monde. Je regardais ma montre, il a de ça trois heures, quel abruti je fais !

-Qui est Erin ? Demanda l'agent Jearreau

-Notre collègue. Halstead essaye son portable. Fis-je

-Déjà fait, elle ne répond pas.

-Je vais voir Mouse pour qu'il trace son téléphone.

Antonio descendit voir l'informaticien,

-Je vais demander à notre technicienne également. Intervint l'agent Hotchner.

Je pris ma veste et mes clés de voiture, Halstead se leva en prenant sa veste. On descend, et j'informe Platt de ce qui se passe et que l'agent du FBI ne doit pas quitter nos locaux sans être accompagné d'un homme. Je vais voir un indic en attend que Mouse trouve quelque chose, j'aurais dû faire d'avantage attention en regardant ma montre, en l'obligeant à prendre Halstead avec elle. S'il lui arrive quelque chose je ne me le pardonnerai jamais, et Katsa ne me le pardonnera jamais. D'un coup d'œil je vois que le jeune agent à côté de moi est nerveux, je ne sais pas le lien qui c'est tissé entre les deux mais ils sont proches. Mais lui a-t-elle dit son passé ou lui a-t-elle juste dit qu'elle se droguait dans la rue ?

-Voight.

-Un tueur en série tu en as entendus parler ? Lançais-je

-Non, il y en aurait un en ville ?

-L'enlèvement d'un flic ça te parles ? Continuais-je

-J'en sais rien… Peut-être…

Je le bousculais, ma patience à déjà des limites mais encore plus lorsqu'il s'agit de ma famille.

-Oh mais on dirait que ça t'affectes, serait-ce la jolie jeune flic ? C'est qui lui ?

Je jetais un coup d'œil par desssus mon épaule pour voir Halstead se tenir non loin.

-Lui c'est l'équipier de la jeune flic comme tu dis. Et il n'est pas vraiment d'humeur à plaisanter.

-Je ne sais rien sur une flic disparu, mais je vais laisser traîner mes oreilles.

-Tu as plutôt intérêt.

Le téléphone d'Halstead se mit à sonner, il s'éloigna de quelques pas afin de répondre. On retourna en voiture, Mouse avait tracé le signal du téléphone d'Erin. Sa voiture se trouvait à six rues du District, mais le véhicule est vide, son sac est là avec toutes ses affaires.

-Ce n'est pas un vol, il y a 100$ dans son portefeuille. Fit Atwater

-Elle a été enlevé. Déclara Halstead d'un souffle.

Je me tournais vers lui, il est livide, l'inquiétude se lit dans ses yeux, on se sépara en binôme pour voir s'il y a des témoins. Forcément personne n'avait rien vu.

-Ca va Jay ? Demanda Antonio

-Non, je suis inquiét pour Erin. Ce malade l'a retient.

-Rentrons aux bureaux. Déclarais-je


	4. Chapter III

**Chapitre III**

Je soupirais, pourquoi ce malade fait ça ? Et pourquoi Erin ? Il l'a vu où ?

-Je suis désolé de demander ça, mais quel est le prochain scénario pour la victime ? Demanda l'agent Rossi

-La dernière victime a été tué par balle donc la prochaine qui en locurance le Détective Lindsay sera saignée.

-Je vais faire une conférence de presse et diffuser une photo de notre victime. Lança l'agent Jarreau

-On n'a même pas un portrait robot du suspect ! S'exclama Ruzek

-C'est exact mais quelqu'un aura peut-être vu votre collègue. Les gens seront plus attentif à ce qui les entour.

-Ou non, notre unité a arrêter un tas de personnes. Si ils ont la possibilité de se venger ils ne louperont pas l'occasion. Railla Antonio

Je n'écoutais plus ce qu'ils se disaient et m'enferma dans mon bureau avant de prendre mon téléphone et de composer le numéro. Son numéro.

 **PDV de Katsa Voight**

Je courrais, ça fais deux heures que je cours sans m'arrêter, mais c'est comme ça à l'armée. Je tourne à droite pour m'enfoncer dans la jungle hawaiienne, une semaine que je suis ici sur l'île. Je devais refaire un tour à la base, je suis réserviste maintenant, je suis en France normalement. La France, c'est là-bas que mon père, Hank Voight m'a envoyé à la mort de ma mère. Quand on se voit c'est très rare, et c'est toujours lui qui vient me voir, je ne peux pas poser un pied dans l'Illinois, et ça me fruste car j'aime cet état, mais je lui cache un gros truc. Erin est au courant, elle était là tout du long, et vient aussi souvent que possible, et quand elle ne peut pas, elle téléphone. Je finis par rentrer à l'hôtel, je repars demain pour la France où je dois donner des cours de conduite le surlendemain. Auto-école, ou comment mettre ma patience à rude épreuve. Mais quand je vois comment les gens conduisent dans ce pays, je me dis que si j'effraye un peu les jeunes conducteurs, ils auront tellement peur d'avoir à faire de nouveau à moi qu'ils conduiront bien.

J'allume la télé et file sous la douche, avant de revenir, le présentateur explique une affaire sur laquelle la police de Chicago enquête, avant qu'une jeune femme blonde ne prenne la parole. Elle est du FBI, mon téléphone sonne au même instant.

-Voight. Fis-je

-C'est moi.

-Salut p'pa.

-J'ai besoin d'un coup de main…

Au même moment, une photo d'Erin apparaît à l'écran avec la banderole « porté disparus appel à témoins. ». Je raccroche sans prendre la peine de le saluer, attrape mon bagage et rend les clés de ma chambre d'hôtel.

 **PDV de Jay Halstead**

On continue d'enquêter mais ça n'avance à rien, je suis mort d'inquiétude pour Erin. Qu'est-ce que ce malade est entrain de lui faire ? Pourquoi elle ? Une jeune femme arrive, habillé d'un pantalon militaire, un tee-shirt blanc, elle se dirige directement dans le bureau de Voight avant de fermer la porte derrière elle.

-C'est qui ? Demanda Ruzek

-Aucune idée, je ne l'ai jamais vu.

Je me replonge dans le dossier en jetant des coups d'œil dans le bureau du sergent. Au bout de dix minutes la porte s'ouvre, ils en sortent tous les deux.

-L'un de vous a servit dans l'armée ? Demanda la jeune femme

-Moi. Déclarais-je

-Tu viens avec moi.

-Mais…

-Pas de mais en route. On prend ta voiture.

Je la suivis en bas sans poser de questions, elle monta du côté conducteur, comme Erin. Qui est-elle ? Et quel lien elle a avec Voight ? Elle conduit vers le territoire des K12, elle est cinglée !

-Euh…

-La ferme. Lança-t-elle

Ses mains sont crispés sur le volant, ses jointures sont blanches.

-Je peux juste savoir comment tu t'appelles ? Demandais-je

-Quel branche de l'armée ?

-75ème régiment des Rangers. Et toi ?

-US Army

-GI. Plaisantais-je

-Hmmm.

-Encore actif ?

-Réserviste. Et toi ?

-J'ai quitté pour m'engager dans la police.

Elle n'est pas très bavarde, un peu comme le sergent.

-Tu ne m'en veux pas si je t'appelle GI vu que je ne connais pas ton prénom. Fis-je

-Katsa.

-Jay.

-Je sais. Sourit-elle

Je fronçais les sourcils, comment peut-elle savoir comment je m'appel ? Et puis l'évidence m'apparaît, Erin a dû lui parler de moi. Elle arrête la voiture et se tourne vers moi, elle a les yeux bleus, elle a un air à Voight mais il n'a qu'un fils et Erin qu'il a recueillit.

-Tu laisses ta plaque de flic ici, mais prends ton arme.

Je fronce les sourcils pas vraiment à l'aise avec ce qu'elle me demande et ce qu'il va s'en suivre. Mais elle a l'air de s'en ficher, car elle me regarde avec insistance.

-Tu tiens un t'en soit peu à Erin ?!

-Je tiens énormément à elle, c'est mon équipière et ma meilleure amie. Soufflais-je la gorge nouée.

-Là ce n'est pas du flic que j'ai besoin, mais du militaire, du Rangers qui est au fond de toi.

Mais qui est cette fille ?!J'acquiesse et range ma plaque dans la boîte à gant, on sort de la voiture, on est devant le QG des K12. Deux mecs s'approchent de nous, armes à la ceinture.

-Dégagez.

-Et si on ne veut pas ? Quoi tu vas appeler les flics ? Lance Katsa

-On va régler ça autrement. Siffle le mec.

Katsa s'approche de lui avant de lui faire une prise qu'on apprend à l'armée, l'autre mec s'approche d'elle l'arme à la main, je me charge de celui-là. Elle se retourne et me sourit, avant de prendre les armes des deux mecs. On pénétre dans le bâtiment, il y a quelques hommes, un mec au crâne rasé et aux tatouages est assit à une table, on dirait le chef. Il fait un signe de mains et ses hommes se rapprochent de nous.

-Rappel tes chiens, on est pas là pour toi. Et on est pas des flics.

-Alors vous êtes qui ? Déclara le chef du gang

-US Army et Rangers.

-Et qu'est-ce que deux militaires veulent ?

-Une femme disparu, châtains, les yeux verts, teint clair.

-Ca ne me dit rien, par contre j'ai entendu parler d'une flic enlevée. Quel dommage pour elle, moi je me serai amusé avec elle avant.

Elle attrapa l'arme qu'elle avait à la cuisse et lui tira dans la jambe, j'attrapais mon arme pour dissuader les autres.

-Reprenons, sinon c'est ton genou qui y passe et ensuite je t'emmène dans un endroit qu'on appelle les silos.

Elle est comme Voight, le mec fait la navette entre elle et moi.

-Et si je vois quelque chose ou entend quelque chose qu'est-ce que je gagne ? Lança-t-il

-La vie sauve, et on appelera pas la police.

-Ok, un mec m'a acheté un petit bout de terrain, une bâche et un liquide de conservation.

Elle rangea son arme et me fit suivre de la suivre, on retourna à la voiture. Katsa appela la police avant de démarrer, on se rendit au centre de secours 51. On entra à l'intérieur, ils étaient entrain de chargr leur matériel dans les camions.

-On vous dérange ? Demanda Katsa

-Hey, tu fais quoi ici ? Fit un du Squad 3

-On m'a demandé en renfort.

-Erin ?

-Ouais, vous faites quoi ? Demanda la GI

-Severide veut qu'on aille vérifier les bâtiments dangereux, ou abandonnés de notre secteur au cas où elle se trouverait là.

-Ok, tu m'appelles si tu trouves quelque chose. Et Clark, ramène la lui, je veux retrouver ma sœur.

Il embrassa doucement la jeune femme, avant d'ajouter un « tu lui manques, elle veut vraiment te voir. » et il monta dans le camion.

-Tu es nerveux.

-Je me fais du soucis pour Erin.

-Comme tout le monde, mais je t'ai observé, tu es plus touché que les autres. Déclara-t-elle

-Je tiens à elle. Je…Je sais pas comment expliquer mais je veux la protéger.

-Elle t'a parlé de son passé ?

-Seulement qu'elle se droguait et était dans la rue, c'était une indic de Voight.

Elle secoue doucement la tête sans rien dire, bizarrement j'ai l'impression qu'on me cache quelque chose.

-Bref, on voit que tu es attaché à elle, fait attention que mon père ne prends pas ça pour de l'amour.

-Ton père ?!

-Hank Voight. Je suis Katsa Voight, sa fille biologique.


	5. Chapter IV

**Chapitre IV**

 **PDV d'Erin Lindsay**

Ma tête me tournait, j'ai du mal à me concentrer, je ne sais toujours pas où je suis. Je ne vois rien, mais je sais qu'il a planté quelque chose dans mes avants-bras. Combien de temps que je suis là ? Des heures ? Des jours ? Des semaines ? J'ai du mal à respirer, j'hyperventile, je perds pied…

 **PDV d'Antonio Dawson**

On commence enfin à avancer à nouveau sur l'affaire, grâce aux agents du FBI on a un portrait approximatif du suspect. Et on s'est que le temps d'Erin est compté, et qu'il a déjà commencé à prévoir où il va abandonner le corps. Et ça nous le savons grâce à la jeune fille qu'Hank a appelé, on ne sait toujours pas qui elle est. Mais Jay est toujours avec elle, on ne sait pas trop ce qu'ils font mais ils nous envoient de petits éléments, et on finira bien par trouver. Je sortis mon portable :

Message de Gabby :

« Hey, on va tous patrouiller pour essayer de trouver ta collègue. On est tous avec vous. »

« Fais attention à toi, et appelez nous si vous trouvez quelque chose. Je t'aime soeurette. »

Le téléphone de l'agent Jarreau se mit à sonner, elle discuta avec son interlocuteur, tout en posant des questions à son équipe. J'en profitais pour rejoindre Voight.

-Dis j'ai une question à te poser. Lançais-je

-Je t'écoutes.

-Qui est cette jeune femme que tu as appelé ? Demandais-je

Je doute qu'il réponde à la question, il n'est pas très bavard quand ça le concerne.

-Ma fille.

-Pardon ? Mais il me semblait que tu n'avais qu'un fils. Fis-je incrédule.

-J'ai décidé d'emmener ma fille loin de Chicago et de l'Illinois pour la préserver de mon métier et ma réputation. Je l'ai envoyé dans l'Indiana dans un pensionnat, puis elle a intégré l'armée, et maintenant elle s'est installée en France. Expliqua-t-il

-Elle a quitté l'armée ?

-Elle est réserviste.

-Sergent Voight ! On a peut-être le lieu où est détenu votre détective ! S'exclama l'agent Rossi.

On les rejoignit, leur petit « génie » était entrain de recroiser toutes les données qu'on a récolté sur ce malade.

 **PDV de Katsa Voight**

-C'est encore du militaire que j'ai besoin, alors tu laisses le flic loin, ok ? Fis-je

Je le regardais acqueissais avant d'éteindre les phares de la voiture et avancer vers le bâtiment. C'est bien le moment où je n'ai pas besoin que sa morale et ses régles de flic viennent se mettre en travers de mon chemin. Mais bon, il a l'air de comprendre, et en plus il a l'air affecté par l'enlévement d'Erin. Je gare la voiture par très loin de l'entrée, et vérifie l'état de mon chargeur avant de le remettre dans le holster à ma cuisse. J'espère que mes informations sont bonnes, car un on ne retrouvera pas Erin en vie et deux j'aurais mis un innocent au fond du lac Michigan… Quoique pas si innocent que ça vu le trafic humains et de drogue qu'il faisait.

Il faisait frais à l'intérieur, on essaya de faire le moins de bruit possible mais le Ranger buta dans quelque chose.

-La plaque d'Erin. Souffla-t-il

-On est au bon endroit.

J'envoyais un sms à mon père pour lui dire, même s'il arrivera trop tard car soit on aura neutralisé le mec, soit on l'aura abbatu. On prit une porte à droite, il y avait des rangées de palettes, on entendait le ronronnement du machine. D'un accord de tête on se dirigea vers ce bruit, ce qu'on y découvrit me glaça le sang. Erin était assise sur une chaise, les chevilles et les poignets menottés à la chaise, deux grandes aiguilles plantaient dans ses avants-bras, et reliés à de gros tubes qui tombent dans une espéce de petite cuve. Une machine est reliée à tout ça, et aspire le sang d'Erin, elle est pâle affreusement pâle. Je me demande pas pendant un instant si c'est trop tard. Je m'approche d'elle et chercher son pouls, pouls que je trouve malgré qu'il soit faible.

-Elle est en vie, mais il faut stopper cette machine avant que ça ne lui prenne tout son sang.

-Et si on inverse pour que ça lui rende ?

-Tu sais faire ? Demandais-je

-Non, mais si on ne tente pas elle va mourir.

Un coup de feu retentit, ne passant pas loin de moi, j'attrape mon arme machinalement et cherche l'auteur des coups de feu.

-Tu restes avec elle, et tu essayes de stopper cette machine. Fis-je

-Tu ne…

-C'est un ordre Jay !

Je partis en courant après le suspect, il ne va pas s'en tirer à si bon compte celui-là. Je vais lui apprendre c'est quoi de s'en prendre à ma famille.

-Les autres flics ne m'ont pas eu, vous ne m'aurez pas non plus ! S'exclame-t-il

-Sauf que je ne suis pas flic. Ce qui fait toute la différence.

Je le contourne et pointe mon arme sur lui

-Alors qui êtes-vous pour débarquer ici, et tenter de la sauver.

-US Army, et vous êtes en état d'arrestation.

Il enleva la sécurité de son arme, mais je réagis plus vite que lui et il alla s'écraser trois mètres plus bas. Je rejoignis en courant Jay et Erin, il avait réussit à inverser la machine et avait détacher les chevilles de ma sœur.

-Kat…

-Chut Erin, ne forces pas. Je suis là, et ton équipier aussi. Il ne t'arrivera plus rien.

-Le suspect ? Demanda le Ranger

-Mort.

Des sirènes se firent entendre, je fis signe au jeune homme de venir près d'elle et sors du bâtiment pour aller à la rencontre des ambulancières. Je leur explique l'état d'Erin pendant qu'elles prennent leurs matériels, au même instant la voiture de mon père suivit d'autres déboulèrent.

-Elle est en vie. Jay est avec elle.

-Le suspect ? Demanda l'agent Morgan.

-Mort.

Au bout de dix minutes Shay et Dawson ressortirent en poussant le brancard d'Erin, elle fait minuscule dedans avec un masque sur le visage.

-Beau boulot Ranger. Fis-je en lui donnant une tape à l'épaule.

Mon portable se mit à sonner, un numéro français. **(Les paroles en italique ci-dessous sont prononcés par le personnage en français)**

 _-Allô ?_

 _-…_

 _-Oui désolée j'ai eu un imprévu de dernière minute._

 _-…_

 _-Je prends le vol de demain matin._

 _-…_

 _-Oui, je serais là après-demain à l'auto-école._

 _-…_

 _-Ok, salut_.

Je souris à mon père avant de monter dans la voiture d'Halstead, il suivit l'ambulance. Après l'avoir remercier, je me rendis dans le centre-ville de Chicago, grande première pour moi depuis des années. Je fis un peu de magasins pour elle, je l'ai confié à une collègue afin de faire ma période de réserviste.

Au bout de deux heures je retournais à l'hôpital prendre des nouvelles d'Erin. Ils étaient tous dans sa chambre, mon père se tourna vers moi.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-Je venais prendre des nouvelles d'Erin.

-Je vais bien. Et je te dois une bière. Sourit celle que je considère comme ma sœur.

-On verra ça une prochaine fois, tu n'es pas en état. Rigolais-je

-Tu repars quand ?

-Demain matin direction la France.

J'embrassais sa joue et sortis, la porte des urgences s'ouvrit et se referma derrière moi.

-Il est encore tôt, on pourrait aller boire une bière.

Je me tourne vers Ranger, je n'ai aucun projet pour ce soir, Clark est de garde donc on va pas pouvoir se voir, autant apprendre à connaître l'équipier de ma sœur.

-Ok, resto, et je paye.

On monta dans sa voiture avant de se rendre dans un restaurant italien. Je commandais une salade avec une pizza hawaiienne. On commença notre entrée sans rien dire, je ne vois pas quoi dire, je ne le connais pas vraiment, et je ne suis pas du genre à parler. On ne se demandera pas de qui je tiens ça !

-Alors tu as fais des déplacements où ? Demanda-t-il

-Un peu partout dans le pays pour de surveillance, Guyane Française pour apprendre des techniques, Brésil, Inde, Malaisie, Nouvelle Calédonie, Irak, Afghanistan, Ouganda (Pour ceux qui suivent Sophia Bush elle y était en vacances la semaine dernière, maintenant elle est en Afrique du Sud.)

-Ah oui pas mal.

-Et toi ?

-Afghanistan. Tu fais quoi maintenant, toujours dans l'armée ?

-Je suis réserviste. Je travaille en France, dans une auto-école. J'apprends aux jeunes à conduire avant de qu'ils passent leur permis.

-Et ils s'en sortent bien ?

-Je les intimide apparemment.

-Comme ton père. Dis j'ai quelque chose à te demander. Lança-t-il

-Ca dépend. N'oublies pas qui est mon père.

Il rigola nerveusement, je suis sûre qu'il tient à Erin plus qu'une simple amie.

-Quel est le passé d'Erin ? Je veux dire, je ne sais rien sur elle, j'aimerai savoir. Je ne la jugerais pas, mais je n'ose pas lui demander, ça a l'air d'être un sujet douloureux pour elle.

-Et ça l'est. Alors ne lui en parles jamais. Ou je te jure que tu vas aller rejoindre les poissons du lac Michigan.

-Dis moi, s'il te plaît.


	6. Chapter V

**Chapitre V**

 **PDV de Katsa Voight**

Je le regardais dans les yeux, puis-je avoir confiance en lui pour lui confier ça ? Et puis par où commencer sur un tel sujet ?

-Tu te souviens de l'affaire de la petite Rose ? Lui demandais-je en lui montrant une photo de la gamine

-Oui, elle a disparu en 1992, elle avait cinq ans.

-Elle a été enfermé dans une cage, et au bout de 162 jours elle a réussit à s'échapper. Elle a marché 8kms dans la forêt, de nuit avant de trouver une patrouille de police. Elle n'a jamais expliqué à la police ce qu'elle avait subit, mais d'après les examens médicaux, et même sans, on a su qu'elle avait été torturée sans pitié. Et avait des traces de sévices sexuel.

-Oui, je me souviens, les médias s'étaient emparés de l'affaire, sa photo avait fait le tour du continent.

Je poussais un soupir, et le regarda

-Le vrai nom de cette petite est Erin Sophia Lindsay.

Il me regarde incrédule, choqué par ce que je venais de lui dire, jamais il ne se serait douté que ce soit Erin. Elle cache si bien son jeu, les seules personnes à savoir la vérité sont Hank, Camille et moi, je crois même que Justin n'est pas au courant. Moi je l'ai demandé à Hank, mais j'avais entendu une bribe de paroles une fois, quand j'étais petite et qu'Erin avait tout révélé, c'était la condition pour qu'elle reste avec nous.

-Mon dieu…

-Je te demanderai seulement de couvrir ses arrières, de la protéger, elle le mérite tellement. C'est une bonne personne.

-Je sais. Et je la protégerai

-Merci Jay.

On finit notre repas avant d'aller marcher un peu, en discutant on se rendit compte que nous avions fait deux intervention ensemble.

-Tu vois quelqu'un ?

-Oui, un militaire également.

-Quel régiment ? Demanda-t-il

-Navy

Il me ramena chez mon père, Clark est de garde ce soir, je ne verrais pas mon meilleur ami. Je le saluais avant de filer dans la salle de bains, mon père était devant la télé, je pris une bière et le rejoignis. On regarda un match sans rien dire, je ne sais pas trop comment lui annoncer. C'est vrai après tout, j'étais dans l'armée quand c'est passée, on a assumé, j'ai assumé. Mais s'il ne m'avait pas envoyé hors de l'état ça ne serait peut-être pas arrivé, mais je n'ai pas à regretter.

-Comment c'est la France ?

-Cool, même si j'ai le mal du pays.

-Attends une fille comme toi qui a voyagé dans plusieurs pays a le mal du pays ! S'exclama-t-il

-C'est peut-être pour ça que je veux rentrer. J'en ai assez de courir. Je sais pourquoi tu as fais ça, et je t'en remercie. Mais maintenant que tout est réglé c'est bon, et je peux assurer ma propre protection. Et personne ne se doute que je suis ta fille, la preuve ton collègue, Halstead, il était carrément surprit quand je lui ai dis.

-Et ta vie en France ? Tu vas faire quoi ici ?

-Je ne sais pas, peut-être m'engager dans la police… Etre inspecteur pour le passage du permis…

-Tu n'y as pas encore réfléchis.

-Pas vraiment en faite.

-Prends le temps d'y réfléchir, mais je serais heureux de te revoir beaucoup plus souvent.

-Moi aussi p'pa. Je vais me coucher, à demain.

-A demain ma grande.

J'embrasse sa joue et monte dans mon ancienne chambre, je ne prend pas de nouvelles de Justin, j'en ai rien à secoué de lui.

 **PDV d'Erin Lindsay**

Je finis par ouvrir les yeux fatigués de rester coucher, Jay est assit sur un fauteil à côté de mon lit d'hôpital. Il dort la tête posée sur le rebord de mon lit, le pauvre combien de temps est-il resté là ? Je carresse timidement ses cheveux, il est 8h du matin, il devrait être au boulot.

-Bonjour.

-Salut, fis-je

-Comment tu te sens ?

-Mieux, j'ai qu'une envie c'est quitté cet endroit horrible.

-Il faut attendre le médecin.

-Tu peux aller le chercher s'il te plaît ? Demandais-je

Après quelques examens, il me donne la permission de rentrer chez moi avec au moins une semaine de repos, même si je ne vais pas respecter j'acquiesce quand même. J'aurais aimé voir Katsa ce matin avant qu'elle parte mais son avion était à 6 :00am. Jay me ramène chez moi, l'appartement me paraît bien vide, or il est comme d'habitude.

-Tu veux un café ? Proposais-je à mon équipier.

-Volontiers, et je file au boulot après.

-Une enquête ?

-De la paperasse.

-Mon dieu tu vas enfin ranger le bazar qui traine sur ton bureau ! Rigolais-je

-C'est faux, ce n'est pas le bordel !

Je lui tend une tasse de café et m'assois dans le canapé, il vient me rejoindre et on continue à débattre sur l'état de son bureau.

-J'ai fais équipe avec la fille de Voight pour te retrouver.

-J'en reviens pas qu'il l'est appelé pour vous aider.

-Tu étais en grand danger. C'est quelque chose Katsa.

-Ouais, le même caractère que son père. Il a beaucoup misé sur elle quand il a vu comment tourné Justin.

-On a discuté un peu mais elle ne m'a jamais parlé de lui. Déclara-t-il

-Il l'a frappé. Il était mauvais avec sa sœur, alors qu'elle était adorable. Une fois il a été trop long, c'était les grandes vacances, il avait organisé une soirée avec ses potes dehors. Hank et Camille n'étaient pas à la maison.

 **Flash-Back**

Je rentrais d'une soirée cinéma avec des amies, on est ensuite allée manger une pizza après notre film. Hank et Camille sont partis chez des amis ce soir pour laisser Justin organiser une soirée.

-Gardez la monnaie. Fis-je au chauffeur du taxi

Je remontais l'allée de la maison, et fila voir Katsa dans sa chambre, chambre qui est vide. Elle est peut-être entrain de regarder un film en bas. C'est en descendant dans le salon, que j'aperçois ma petite sœur attachée à un arbre et baillonnée, un copain à Justin lui tournant autour.

-MAIS T'ES UN GRAND MALADE ! Hurlais-je en sortant

-Rho c'est bon Erin on déconne juste.

-TU PEUX PAS DECONNER A AUTRE CHOSE PLUTOT ! FICHES UN PEU LA PAIX A TA SŒUR, ELLE VAUT MIEUX QUE TOI. ET TOI L'ABRUTI ELOIGNES TOI D'ELLE OU JE TE REGLE TON COMPTE.

Je détachais Katsa et fusilla du regard Justin, sa sœur était repartie à la maison.

-Katsa ? Appelais-je en entrant

Elle ne répondit pas, je me permis d'entrer dans sa chambre, elle était entrain de balancer des affaires dans sa valise.

-Katsa…

-Je me barres d'ici. Je retourne au pensionnat, je n'aurais pas dû venir.

-C'est les vacances…

-Je m'en fous, je ne reste pas ici.

Sa voix tremblait, elle allait craquer. J'attrapais doucement son poignet et la fis tourner vers moi, ses beaux yeux étaient remplit de larmes, j'essuyais une qui avait débordée. Mais cette larme fut accompagnée par d'autres, j'attirais la jeune fille dans mes bras et frotta doucement son dos pour la rassurer et la calmer. Mon cœur se serra de la voir comme ça, je sais que trop bien ce qu'elle ressent.

-S'il te plaît restes. Soufflais-je

Elle secoua la tête de gauche à droite.

-Je ne t'aurais vu que deux jours.

-Je ne veux pas rester dans la même maison que lui…

-Je sais. Vas prendre une douche ça va te faire du bien.

Je la laissais aller dans la salle de bains et attrapa mon téléphone, je composais le numéro d'Hank.

-Allô ?!

-Hank c'est moi. Il faut que tu rentres tout de suite.

-On arrive tout de suite.

Cinq minutes plus tard Katsa ressort de la salle de bains changé, j'espère qu'ils ne vont pas tarder car je vais avoir du mal à la retenir.

-Erin.

-En haut

-Tu lui as dis ! S'exclame Katsa

-Je ne lui ai encore rien dis ! Je lui ai juste dis de rentrer ! On doit lui dire Katsa, il peut pas continuer.

Elle me fusille des yeux avant de partir en claquant la porte de sa chambre. J'explique tout, les coups et ce qui c'est passé ce soir, en expliquant également la raison de son silence.

-Elle est entrain de faire sa valise. Terminais-je

-Fais la tienne également. Vous partez toutes les deux au Texas chez un ami quelques temps. Déclara-t-il

-D'accord.

-Erin. Je compte sur toi pour ne pas replonger.

-Tu en as ma promesse.

 **Fin du Flash-back.**

-Qu'est devenu Justin ?

-Hank l'a mit dans un centre de redressement. Et Katsa c'est engagé dans l'armée.

Jay se leva et revint avec deux bouteilles d'eau qui posa sur la table basse.

-Faut que j'aille au boulot. Toi tu te reposes et tu bois beaucoup d'eau.

-Oui chef. Merci de m'avoir raccompagné.

-C'est ça les équipiers.

Puis on reste là à se fixer sans rien dire, puis doucement il approche son visage du mien. Sans rien dire, il pose ses lèvres contre les miennes, les siennes sont douces, je lui rend doucement.

-On ne devrait pas, c'est contre les règles. Souffle-t-il

Il prend sa veste et part en m'adressant un petit sourire.

 **PDV d'Hank Voight**

On commence à faire la paperasse sur l'enquête que nous venons de boucler, Halstead n'est pas encore arrivé, mais il devait ramener Erin chez elle.

-Hank cette femme voudrait voir Erin. Lance Trudy

-Dans mon bureau. Fis-je séchement avant de remercier Platt

Les autres me regardent sans comprendre, je ferme la porte derrière moi et me tourne vers Bunny. La mère biologique d'Erin. Je ne peux m'empêcher de repenser à ce que Katsa m'avait dit une fois, quand elle a su ce qui était arrivé à Erin.

« Elle si un jour je la croise, et il ne vaut mieux pas pour elle. Je lui fais regretter d'être venu au monde. Quoique elle le regrettera pas longtemps vu où elle va terminer. »

-Tu as du culot de revenir.

-Je veux voir ma fille.

-Pourquoi ?

-Je n'ai pas de justificatif à te donner. C'est ma fille j'ai le droit de la revoir.

-C'ETAIT AUSSI TA FILLE QUAND ELLE AVAIT 5 ANS ELLE ETAIT EGALEMENT TA FILLE, CA NE T'AS PAS EMPECHEE DE LA LAISSER ETRE TORTUREE SANS PITIE PENDANT QUE TOI TU PLANAIS. Hurlais-je

-Je..

-Dégages de mon bureau et ne t'avises pas te t'approcher d'Erin ou je prendrai des mesures en conséquences. Sifflais-je

La porte de mon bureau s'ouvrit sur Halstead, il croisa les bras et toissa Bunny d'un air mauvais. Elle remit bien son sac sur son épaule avant de sortir.

-Jay.

-Sergent ?

-Tu es au courant ? Demandais-je

-Votre fille me l'a dit. Ne vous en faite pas je ne le dirai à personne.

-Merci. Comment va-t-elle ?

-Bien, je l'ai ramené chez elle.

Il retourna à son bureau et commença la paperasse comme nous tous. La matinée passa lentement, on a pas eu d'appel pour une nouvelle affaire.

-Hank on va tous à l'italien manger. Tu viens ? Lança Al

-OK

Erin nous rejoignit au restaurant et on mangea tous ensemble, elle avait meilleure mine. On prit tout notre temps, Antonio nous sortit deux trois vannes pourrit. Mon téléphone se mit à sonner, je m'éloignais afin de mieux entendre. Après cinq minutes je rejoignis mon unité, je les observais un instant. Ils sont de bons agents, Erin et Jay sont les meilleurs de l'unité, ils font un binôme de choc je ne peux pas le nier.

-On a une enquête. Lançais-je

-Où ça ? Demanda Antonio

-1245 Arino Avenue. L'immeuble vient de prendre feu, le centre de secours 51 vient de trouver des corps.

-Hank laisse moi venir avec vous.

-Erin non. Tu as été blessé. Lançais-je

-Hank.

-Erin, la santé des membres de mon unité m'importe le plus. D'autant plus que tu es ma fille.

Elle sourit, j'ébourrifais ses cheveux et je rejoignis Dawson dans la voiture. On fit la route dans le silence, je ne suis pas très bavard.

-Ta fille a l'air d'être quelqu'un de bien.

-C'est une bonne gamine. Autre chose que Justin en tout cas.

-Il est où ? Demanda mon agent

-En prison. Pour l'accident qu'il a créé. On est arrivé.


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapitre VI**

 **Les paroles en italique sont dites en français.**

 **PDV de Katsa Voight**

Je traversais la cour de ma collègue et toqua à sa porte, des cris d'enfants se mirent à résonner.

 _-Eh salut toi !_

- _Salut, je te déranges pas_ ? Demandais-je

- _Non entre._

Je la suivis à l'intérieur, son petit garçon vint jusqu'à moi, je ramassais son jouet et lui donna. Une tornade châtain m'attaqua, je me baissais à sa hauteur et la serra dans mes bras.

-Bonjour ma chérie.

-Tu m'as manqué maman !

-Toi aussi ma grande.

- _Tu veux boire un café ?_ Me proposa Maëva

- _Je veux bien._

Je regardais ma fille jouer dans sur la terrasse, on bu un café avant que je ne demande à Lindsay de monter chercher ses affaires.

 _-Bon on se voit demain à l'auto-école ?_

 _-Oui, demain 8h._

 _-Tu ne vas toujours pas l'inscrire à l'école ?_

 _-Non elle relève de la juridiction américaine, ils vont à l'école à 6 ans._

On rentra à la maison, je n'avais pas envie de travailler le lendemain, j'ai vraiment le mal du pays. Ma fille se sent bien ici, à presque cinq ans, ma fille se débrouille plutôt bien en français. J'essaye également de lui apprendre à parler l'hawaiien vue que son père est de l'archipel d'Hawaii.

 **Trois semaines plus tard.**

- _Bien tu tourneras à droit à la prochaine._ Fis-je

 _-D'acc_

 _-Doucement quand tu relâches l'embreillage._

Mon portable se mit à sonner, je n'allais pas répondre mais regarda le numéro.

-Ranger, je suis franchement étonnée que tu m'appelles !

-Je ne l'aurais pas fait si ce n'était pas une force majeure.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demandais-je

-Un bâtiment s'est effondré, Erin était à l'intérieur. Un bâtiment de 110 étages, elle se trouvait au 2ème…

-Elle est donc sous 108 étages de béton au-dessus d'elle.

-Oui… Les secours sont débordés.

-J'arrive.

Je me tourne vers mon élève

-Ecoutes je dois rentrer aux Etats-Unis, un bâtiment s'est effondré, ma sœur est coincée dessous.

-Je retourne à l'auto-école ?

-Avant on va passer prendre ma fille.

Je le guide jusqu'à la nourrice avant qu'il ne rentre à l'auto-école, le patron est là, je lui explique la situation mais aussi que je quitte le boulot. En arrivant à l'aéroport dans l'intention de louer un avion privée, l'un d'eux est entrain d'être ravitallé.

-Vous partez où ? Demandais-je en voyant le drapeau américain sur le côté.

-Chicago, avez du matériel pour aider.

-Je viens avec vous. Fis-je en sortant ma plaque militaire.

Il me fit signe de monter, je pris Lindsay dans mes bras et on alla s'asseoir.

-Tatie Erin va bien ?

-Elle a besoin qu'on aille l'aider. Mais ce qu'elle va avoir besoin aussi, c'est d'un joli dessin avec plein d'amour dedans.

Le vol se passa sans incident, Lindsay fit une sieste, on atterit, après avoir remercier le pilote j'entrainais ma fille avec moi. Je la déposais chez ses arrières grands-parents avant de rejoindre le lieu du sinistre.

-Halstead ! M'exclamais-je

Je le rejoignis en courant, je vis mon père se tourner et nous regarder. Je demandais des nouvelles d'Erin mais ils ne l'ont toujours pas retrouvé. On rejoignit les pompiers du 51.

-Il y a de nombreuses cavitées, elle est sûrement coincé dedans. Déclara le Lieutenant Severide.

-Laissez moi essayer d'y allé. Lançais-je

-C'est trop dangereux.

-C'est ma sœur. On s'est promit de ne jamais s'abandonner. Je ne me le pardonnerais jamais s'il lui arrive quelque chose et que je n'essaye pas.

-Dawson prépare lui une pochette avec les trucs de premier secours au cas où. Lança le Lieutenant.

J'enfilais une veste avec écrit Squad derrière, il me mit une radio afin que je puisse communiquer avec eux. Je serrais brièvement Jay dans mes bras

-Je vais la retrouver.

-Fais attention à toi également.

-S'il m'arrive quelque chose, je veux que tu donnes ma plaque militaire à l'Amiral Rollins il habite Chicago il sera.

Je me faufilais dans un petit creux et commença à ramper, c'est comme chercher une aiguille dans une botte de foin, mais ça vaut le coup. Je n'abandonnerai pas Erin.

 **PDV de Steve Mcgarrett**

Je rentrais à la maison avec le repas pour ce midi, nous avions une enquête mais il est temps que tout le monde mange.

-Cath je suis rentré.

-Hey Matelot, tu nous as ramené quoi de bon ? Demanda la femme que j'aime

-Les sushis que tu aimes.

-Super. Je viens d'avoir mon père au téléphone, Katsa leur a confié Lindsay. Elle est partie aidé pour l'immeuble effondré.

-La puce va bien ?

-Très bien, mon père dit qu'elle est très bien éduqué, très polie, elle parle français et apparemment Katsa lui apprend l'hawaiien.

-Elle lui apprend l'hawaiien !?

-Oui pour créer un lien entre la petite et notre fils.

On commença à déjeuner, quelqu'un toqua à la porte, je me levais et ouvris la porte. Un gars en uniforme se tenait devant moi, je connais trop bien ce que ça veut dire. Et Catherine aussi car elle laisse échapper un petit cri avant de s'effondrer.

-Au nom de la Navy nous vous présentons toutes nos sincères condoléances.

J'attrapais ma femme dans mes bras, et tenta de la réconforter.

-Votre fils voudrait qu'on donne cette lettre à sa petite amie mais nous ne savons pas où elle vit.

-Je le ferais. Déclarais-je.

J'ouvre l'enveloppe, elle contient une clé, je regarde Catherine brièvement et me dirige vers l'ordinateur.

-Steve non, c'est pour Katsa.

Mais forcément j'en fais qu'à ma tête et branche la clé. Danny aurait été là il aurait râlé comme quoi je ne respecte même pas la vie privée des gens y compris mon fils. Un dossier apparaît intitulé "Si je dois me faire passer pour mort.". Cath s'approche et j'ouvre le dossier, on voit des photos, des hommes, des armes...

-Ça veut dire qu'il est toujours vivant?

-On dirait, la Navy le fait passer pour mort, sûrement à cause de sa mission.

 **PDV de Katsa Voight**

Je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps je rampe là-dedans, j'atteinds une petite cavité, j'observais à la recherche d'éventuelle victime.

-Erin !

-Katsa…

Elle fut prise d'une quinte de toux, je m'approchais d'elle et dégagea les gravats qui la recouvraient.

-Ici Katsa, j'ai retrouvé Erin, elle est vivante. Mais elle respire mal, on dirait que sa gorge est obstruée, il y a un gros bloc qui écrase sa jambe.

-Ok écoutes Katsa c'est Gabriella Dawson je suis ambulancière tu vas faire ce que je te dis. Il faut que tu surveilles qu'elle ne souffre pas du syndrome d'écrasement.

-Ok, tu peux me dire les symptômes ?

Elle m'expliqua les symptômes, je chercha d'autres plaies éventuel, une barre de fer transperçait son ventre.

-Ok, je vais mettre un bandage dessus. Et t'injecter de la morphine.

Je lui portais les premiers secours et regarda autour de moi pour trouver comment bouger le bloc de béton de ses jambes.

-Bon je vais devoir ressortir chercher du matériel. Je vais revenir d'accord ? Il faut que tu restes calme d'accord ? Compresse la plaie et respire tranquillement.

J'embrasse sa joue avant de sortir de ma poche une corde, je l'accroche à un bout de fer près d'Erin et le déroule tout le long de mon chemin vers la sortie. Je mets une dizaine de minutes pour ressortir de là, le Ranger m'aide à sortir de ma cavité.

-Il me faut une civière, un masque à oxygène, et un truc pour couper le morceau de roche.

-Tu ne vas pas y retourner ? Lança un pompier

-Quel unité ? Lui demandais-je

-Echelle.

-C'est bien ce que je me disais tu n'es pas de l'équipe sauvetage. Et je fais ce que je veux.

-Je vais avec elle. Lance le Lieutenant Severide.

J'attache la civière à ma cheville et retourne dans ma cavité avec le lieutenant sur mes pas.

-Désolée pour le spectacle que je vous offre. Rigolais-je

-Je ne répèterais à personne promis !

-Vous êtes ensemble depuis combien de temps la jeune ambulancière et vous ? Demandais-je

-Qui Shay ? Nan, c'est ma meilleure amie.

-Arrêtez de déconner

-Elle est lesbienne.

-Ah oui ça change tout. Dommage vous auriez fait un beau couple. Lançais-je

On continua d'avancer dans les décombres afin d'atteindre Erin, au bout de dix minutes on arriva enfin à destination. Je tapotais les joues de ma sœur pour qu'elle reprenne conscience, je lui mis le masque à oxygène et aida le Lieutenant des secours à dégager ses jambes. Je mis une compresse sur une de ses jambes qui est méchamment ouverte. On la mit dans la civière, je mis ma veste sur elle avant qu'on ne ressorte avec elle.

« -Clark on ne va pas tarder à sortir. »

« -Très bien on se met en place. Les filles sont prêtes. »

Je continue de ramper tout en tirant la civière, j'ai l'impression de me retrouver dans un camps d'entrainement de l'armée. Puis on atteint enfin l'air libre, les pompiers attrapèrent la civière avant de mettre Erin sur le brancard. Je pris une bouteille d'eau que me tendit mon père et bu une gorgée avant de la vider sur mon visage.

Une voiture noir s'arrêta nous loin de nous.


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapitre VII**

 **PDV de Katsa Voight**

J'en reviens pas, Cameron est mort. Il a été prit en embuscade lors de sa mission, ce sont ses grands-parents qui ont expliqués à Lindsay pourquoi elle ne reverra pas son père.

-Prête ? Me demanda Erin

Je me tournais vers elle, Hank a invité toute son unité à venir manger à la maison. Deux semaines c'est écoulé depuis l'effondrement qui a été produit par une bombe. Mais c'est aujourd'hui que je vais lui dire pour Lindsay. Erin a une double fracture du tibia droit, et une entorse au pied gauche, elle se retrouve dans un fauteil roulant ce qu'elle déteste.

Lindsay sortit de la maison de ses arrières-grands parents, je les saluais avant de prendre ma fille dans mes bras.

-Vous ne voulez pas venir boire un verre ? Me proposa Mme Rollins

-Non merci, on doit aller chez quelqu'un, et puis j'ai ma sœur dans la voiture.

-Elle peut venir.

-Elle est en fauteil roulant ce n'est pas très pratique.

-Tatie Erin ?

-Oui c'est elle. Tu dis au revoir quand même et on y va.

J'attachais ma fille à l'arrière de la voiture d'Erin et démarra, le trajet se fit dans la bonne humeur. Je garais le véhicule devant la maison, j'avais une boule au ventre car je ne sais pas comment mon père va réagir. J'aidais Erin à s'installer dans son fauteuil, Lindsay lui donna la main tout du loin. On alla à l'arrière de la maison, tout le monde était là.

-Hey vous voilà ! Lança Antonio

Tout le monde se tourna vers nous, et posèrent leur yeux sur Lindsay. Elle se tourna vers moi, je caressais ses cheveux et pris sa main.

-Et qui est cette magnifique créature ? Lança l'officier Ruzek

-Ma fille, Lindsay.

Mon père s'éloigna dans le jardin sans rien dire, je regardais Erin, elle me fit signe de le suivre, ce que je fis.

-Je ne savais pas comment te le dire. Et comme j'étais toujours en mission…

-C'est arrivée…

-Quand j'étais dans l'armée en mission. Son père était un Marine, il vient d'être tué.

-Comment il s'appelait ? Demanda mon père

-Cameron Mcgarrett. Famille de militaire, ils viennent d'Hawaii.

Il garda le silence un moment, c'était stressant mais habituelle de sa part, il se tourna lentement vers moi. Je n'arrivais pas à décrypter ce qu'il pensait.

-Je suis grand-père…

-Oui

-Je peux la voir ? Demanda-t-il

-Lindsay tu viens dire bonjour s'il te plait ?

-Quel âge a-t-elle ?

-5ans.

-Bonjour. Lança Lindsay timidement

-Bonjour jeune fille. Souffla-t-il

-Lindsay c'est mon papa Hank, par conséquence ton grand-père. Expliquais-je

-C'est ton papa et celui d'Erin ?

-Oui.

-Je peux aller boire un jus de fruit ? Demanda ma fille

-Bien sûr.

Elle repartit en courant vers Rangers, ils étaient tous autour de la table à discuter, rigoler.

-Et maintenant ? Me demanda mon père.

Et maintenant quoi ? Le père de ma fille est mort. J'ai quitté mon boulot en France. J'ai refais ma période de réserviste. Je n'ai pas de chez moi. Et j'ai ma fille. En y réfléchissant bien c'est effrayant.

-Je ne sais pas.

-Tu retournes en France ?

-J'ai démissionné. Je voulais retourner dans l'armée mais je peux pas à cause de Lindsay.

-Pourquoi tu ne rejoindrais pas mon unité ?

-Vous êtes déjà beaucoup, et je ne suis pas flic. Déclarais-je

-Oui mais tu as fais l'armée. Laisses moi tirer deux-trois fiçelles et tu pourras être des nôtres.

-Très bien. Mais je ne veux pas de règles. Pas de traitements de faveur car je suis ta fille.

Je rejoignis les autres, et m'occupa du barbecue avec l'aide d'Antonio. On passa l'après-midi tranquillement Jay joua beaucoup avec Lindsay.

-Alors toi et lui ? Soufflais-je à l'oreille d'Erin

-Quoi euh non, c'est juste mon équipier.

-Tu mens. Il y a plus.

-C'est comme mon meilleur ami.

-En tout cas il tient beaucoup à toi. Fis-je

Je rejoignis ma fille pour jouer avec elle, en fin de journée je ramena Erin chez elle. Lindsay alla directement dans la salle de bains pendant que je commençais à faire le repas. Je tombais sur des photos d'Erin et Lindsay bébé un peu partout dans l'appartement, comment Hank n'a pas pu les voir ? Où alors il a cru que c'était le bébé d'une amie d'Erin ?

 **Flash-Back**

Je finsi de préparer le repas et mis la table, Cameron était dans la chambre entrain de faire son sac, il repart bientôt en mission. Moi je bénéficie d'un congés maternité, et en profite pour finir les papiers pour la France. La sonnette de la porte retentit.

-J'y vais ! Lançais-je

Ma sœur se tenait sur le pas de la porte.

-Erin ! Entre.

-Ca va ?

-Bien et toi ?

-Bien, je suis excitée à l'idée de voir ma nièce. Sourit-elle.

-Je vais la chercher, ça va être l'heure de son biberon. Fais comme chez toi.

J'entrais dans la chambre de Lindsay, elle ne dormait plus et regardait son mobile.

-Aller viens là princesse sinon tu auras toujours la tête dans les étoiles à force de les regarder.

On retourna dans le salon où Erin attendait.

-Oh mon dieu elle est trop belle !

-Et voici ma pauvre enfant ta cinglée de tante. Rigolais-je

Je la mis dans les bras d'Erin et alla sortir le plat du four, ma sœur donna le biberon à sa filleule. Je les pris en photo toutes les deux.

 **Fin du Flash-Back**

On passa la soirée devant la télé, Lindsay dormit avec moi cette nuit.

Hank m'attendait en bas de l'immeuble, je mis bien mon arme et monta dans sa voiture. Il m'expliqua le but de ma « mission » avant de me donner le badge, j'avais décidé de garder mon arme que j'ai à l'armée. Il se gara devant le centre de secours 51, les pompiers à l'entrée ne nous regardèrent pas très bien. Le chef Boden nous accueillit avant de nous recevoir dans son bureau.

-Voici mon agent qui va protèger votre homme.

-Katsa Voight. Me présentais-je

-Votre fille ?! Fit Boden

-Vous savez vous pouvez aussi me parler. Lançais-je

-Bon moi je vous laisse. Tu appelles si tu as besoin de renfort.

-Je veux Halstead en équipier en attendant qu'Erin revienne. Déclarais-je

-Pourquoi lui ? Demanda mon père

-Il a fait l'armée également. Et il a l'air d'avoir du potentiel.

-Hmm.

-Je connais tes règles ne t'en fais pas Erin m'en a déjà parlé ! Allez ouste j'ai une mission à mener.

Je me tournais vers le chef Boden et le toisa n'ayant pas aimé qu'il m'ignore. Il m'emmena dans ce qui doit être la salle commune de la caserne, tous les pompiers se tournèrent vers moi.

-Bon écoutez j'en ai rien à foutre des histoires qu'il y a entre vous et le sergent Voight, et je ne veux pas en être mêlée. Faites votre boulot et je ferai le mien. Où est le Lieutenant Severide ?

-Là.

-Vous avez un garde du corps ! Lançais-je

« Echelle 81, Secours 3, Engin pompes 51, Ambulance 61, accident impliquant trois véhicules. »

Je montais dans le véhicule du Lieutenant, on se rendit rapidement sur les lieux de l'accident. J'inspectais les alentours pendant qu'ils faisaient leur boulot, il n'y a rien d'alarmant, hormi les curieux comme toujours. On fit un détour pour refaire le plein du camion.

-Je meurs de faim ! M'exclamais-je

-On pourrait s'arrêter manger un morceau. Suggéra Severide

On s'arrêta dans un snack, pour grignoter un peu.

-Vous venez d'où ? Me demanda Tony

-Si vous entendez où je suis née, la réponse est Chicago.

-Je voulais dire, vous étiez où avant d'arriver en ville ?

-J'étais en France.

-Jolie pays. Lança Capp

-Ouais, mais il était temps que je rentre.

-Vous faisiez quoi ? Me demanda Severide

-Armée.

-Ca change la police.

-En faite c'est mon premier jour. Et ce n'est qu'en attendant de savoir quoi réellement faire.

On retourna à la caserne, le Squad fit des excercices de sauvetage en attendant le prochain appel. La garde passa lentement, Erin garde Lindsay ou plutôt Lindsay garde Erin, mais je sais qu'elles pensent du bon temps toutes les deux donc je ne me fais aucun soucis.

-La garde est finie, tu rentres chez toi ou ?

-Je dois continuer de te suivre jusqu'à ce qu'on attrape ce gars.

-Très bien. Tu fais quoi généralement à cette heure-là ou quand tu as du temps ? Demanda le jeune lieutenant.

-Tu veux dire quand je ne suis pas entrain de m'occuper de ma fille ? Ou réviser mon français pour les cours de conduite du lendemain ? Fis-je

-Tu as une fille ?!

-Oui.

-Comment s'appelle-t-elle ?

-Lindsay.

-Tu as une photo ?

Je lui montrais une photo de Lindsay avec son collier de fleurs hawaiien.

-Et si on allait nager ? Ca fait longtemps que je n'ai pas pratiquer. Lançais-je

-Très bien, la piscine doit être encore ouverte.

-Ah mais non ! J'ai pas dis la piscine, je pensais plutôt au lac Michigan. Quoi ? Demandais-je devant sa tête stupéfaite

-C'est juste que personne ne s'y baigne.

-Non, juste les mecs que j'envoie aux poissons ! Et je dois voir s'ils ont faim, pour leur en envoyer d'autres. Aller en route ou c'est toi qui va finir en patûre pour les poissons.


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapitre VIII**

 **Deux semaines plus tard.**

L'avion vînt d'atterir sur le sol hawaiien, aujourd'hui on enterre Cameron, Hank est venu, ainsi qu'Erin, Jay, en faite toute l'unité est venue, même Severide est venu, il est encore sous ma protection. On fut accueillit par des colliers de fleurs comme il est coutume ici, un mini van nous attendait et nous déposa à l'hôtel.

-Lindsay dépêches toi de te changer, on doit aller chez tes grands-parents. Lançais-je

-J'ai bientôt finie, je mets mes chaussures.

-C'est bien ma grande.

Je me regardais dans la glace, j'ai revêtis l'uniforme de la Navy, je grimace ma place n'est pas du tout ici, on est resté ensemble pour la petite. On s'est pacsé surtout pour les papiers pour la petite, on avait pas vraiment pour but de se mettre ensemble. On jouait beaucoup au chat et à la souris avant qu'il n'y est Lindsay, et pour cause, s'il arrivait quelque chose à l'un de nous, notre pension militaire n'irait pas à l'autre mais à Lindsay.

-Tu veux que je viennes avec toi ? Me demanda Erin

-Je vais seulement voir ses parents.

-Je t'accompagne.

-Lindsay en route. Déclarais-je

Le trajet ne fut pas très long jusqu'à la maison des Mcgarrett, je me sentais mal à l'aise de venir ici. Je m'apprêtais à toquer à la porte mais elle s'ouvrit pour révêler le Commandant Mcgarrett.

-Commandant.

-Katsa voyant je t'ai déjà dis de m'appeler Steve.

-Désolée, l'habitude et puis vous êtes plus gradé que moi. Voici ma sœur Erin.

-Bonjour Commandant. Toutes mes condoléances pour votre fils.

-Mahalo. Entrez.

Mais il y avait quelque chose de bizarre dans son ton, comme s'il cachait quelque chose.

-Grand-mère ! S'exclama Lindsay en se précipitant vers le Lieutenant

-Ma chérie. Laisses moi te regarder.

Je saluais ma belle-mère, on discuta des formalités de l'enterrement. Catherine fit faire le tour de la maison à Erin, j'en profitais pour monter dans la chambre de Cameron. Il y a beaucoup de photos de nous deux pendant nos missions ou au camps. J'attrape une petite boîte et l'ouvris, le bijoux repose encore sur son écrin noir. Il l'a acheté lors d'un jour de repos qu'on avait au camps, on était tombé dessus. Il voulait me l'offrir mais je lui ai dis que ce n'est pas mon genre de truc, que je ne suis pas une fille à bijoux et autres babioles. Il l'a quand même acheté en disant que ça sera pour les 16 ans de notre fille.

Je rejoignis les autres en bas, on monta dans la voiture du Commandant. Le trajet se fit dans un silence pesant.

-Vous faites quoi maintenant ? Demanda le Lieutenant Rollins

-Je travaille dans la police en attendant de savoir vraiment ce que je veux. Fis-je sans détourner mon visage de la vitre

-Dans quelle branche de la police ? Continua-t-elle

-Les Renseignements.

J'échangeais un regard avec Erin avant de me reconcentrer sur le paysage hawaiien. On ne tarda pas à arriver au cimetière, Lindsay me donna la main sans rien dire. Le Commandant Mcgarrett nous montra la première rangée de chaise, destinée surtout pour la famille proche. Je fis signe à Lindsay de s'y assoir et me tourna vers Erin.

-Viens t'assoir avec nous.

-C'est pas ma place.

-Tu seras mieux pour ta jambe. Et j'ai besoin de ma sœur.

Elle ne contesta pas, car il est rare que je me confie sur ce que je ressens, faute à qui vous me direz, même si je me sens d'avantage à l'aise avec Erin. Avec elle je peux être normale, pas besoin de faire semblant,ou de se bariquader derrière un mur. La cérémonie passa lentement, j'étais là physiquement mais mentalement j'étais à des milliers de kilomètres de là. Le Lieutenant Rollins ne versa aucune larme, chose bizarre, de même pour le Commandant. On est des militaires mais dans ces circonstances on est autorisé à pleurer. Après cela on se rendit dans un bar pour se remémorer les souvenirs que nous avions de Cameron.

-Lindsay va embrasser papy mamie on y va. Fis-je n'ayant pas envie de m'éterniser ici.

On se rendit dans un ranch avec le reste de l'équipe, on prépara les chevaux, Ranger aida Erin à monter sur sien.

-Ca va avec ton pied ? M'inquiétais-je

-Oui ne t'en fais pas.

J'échangeais un regard avec Halstead, j'ai l'impression que depuis que je lui ai dis la vérité quelque chose à changé. Mais pas du genre, d'avantage protecteur.

-Le cheval de tatie il s'appel Quota.

-Ouais, et le tien ? Demandais-je

-Spirit comme le dessin animé.

-J'ai Fire je prends ça pour un signe. Plaisanta le Lieutenant Severide

-Evites de te bruler. Tu as encore des demoiselles à sauver.

-Et pourquoi pas toi ?

Je ne releva même pas et pris la tête du cortège de chevaux, on s'enfonça dans la jungle hawaiienne. Ca me rappela certaines missions qu'on faisait à dos de chevaux pour avancer plus vite et plus discrètement.

-Erin ?!

Je me retourna vers le Ranger, Erin tremblait de partout et la respiration lourde.

-Continuez sans nous, on vous rejoindra. Fis-je

-Maman ? Lança Lindsay

-Tu restes avec ton grand-père.

Je descendis de ma monture et m'approcha de celle de ma sœur.

-Tout doux. Soufflais-je en caressant l'encolure.

J'attrapais la main d'Erin et la pressa doucement pour lui montrer que je suis là.

-Erin, je vais te demander de libérer ton pied droit et de le passer par-dessus le cheval.

Jay vînt de mon côté et plaça une main de chaque côtés d'Erin pour l'aider à descendre. Je pris son visage en coupe et l'obligea à me regarder.

-Tout va bien Erin. Respire calmement. Soufflais-je

 **PDV d'Erin Lindsay**

J'entendais Katsa mais j'étais incapable de me concentrer sur sa voix. Je me revoyais courir à travers la forêt, blessée et apeurée, je ne voulais pas qu'il recommence. J'ai du mal à respirer, comme si l'air avait subitement disparu. Jay entre dans mon champs de vision, je pose ma tête sur son épaule et le sens enrouler son bras autour de mon cou, et son autre main faire des mouvements de haut en bas sur mon dos. Je me relaxe doucement, je me sens bien dans ses bras, en sécurité, comme si rien ne pourrait m'arriver le temps qu'il est là, je me sens comme à la maison.

-Tout va bien Er. Tu n'as rien à craindre. Je couvrirai toujours tes arrières. Souffla-t-il

-Je…

-Chut, tu n'as pas à te justifier.

-Tu le sais ? Demandais-je

Seule Katsa, Hank et Camille sont au courant, je ne l'ai dis à personne, même aux psy que j'ai du consulter. Mais j'ai réussis à me reconstruire, Hank m'a aidé à réussir, il m'a donné un toit et une famille pour y arriver. Et maintenant il y a Jay. Mon équipier, celui qui est toujours là, qui veille toujours sur moi, qui s'inquiète toujours pour moi.

-C'est moi qui lui ai dis. Intervint Katsa

Je ne dis rien et reposa ma tête sur l'épaule de Jay, et inspira le parfum de mon équipier. Il continua de caresser mon dos. Je remis mes cheveux derrière mes oreilles et souris à Jay.

-On se remet en scelle ? Demanda Katsa

Je frissonnais, c'est plus fort que moi, Jay le perçoit car il pose une main douce sur mon épaule.

-Viens.

Il me fit monter sur son cheval avant de monter derrière moi. Il attrapa les rênes, et passa son autre bras autour de ma taille. Katsa attrapa les rênes de mon cheval et le guida, je m'appuyais contre le torse de Jay et on suivit ma petite sœur.

-Vous êtes trop chou ! Lança Katsa

Je lui tirais la langue, on grimpa une colline, les autres sont en contre-bas. Hank ne lâcha pas Jay des yeux, ni le bras placé autour de ma taille. On continua la balade un long moment, avant de s'arrêter devant une petite cascade. Ruzek chargea Antonio et tombèrent dans l'eau, Atwater les rejoignit suivit de Kelly et Lindsay. Un homme apparut, habillé d'un jean troué et d'un tee-shirt blanc avec une planche de surf dessus. Katsa se retourna et l'aperçut, on aurait dit qu'elle avait vu un fantôme, l'homme sourit en s'approchant d'elle. Katsa finit par passer ses bras autour de sa taille.

-On y va ? Lança Jay

-Avec mon plâtre je ne suis pas sûre que ça soit une bonne idée.

-Je resterai auprès de toi.

Je me tournais vers Hank, il regardait tout le monde en souriant, Katsa ne se tenait pas loin, elle caressait les chevaux. Ils ne vont pas se joindre à nous, Cameron avait de nouveau disparu.

-Allez venez sergent, Katsa ! S'exclama Adam

Katsa le regarda avant de s'éloigner, elle est comme Hank elle ne se joindra à personne, c'est une solitaire, et elle ne dira rien sur ses sentiments. Je me tournais vers Jay qui avait passé un bras autour de ma taille pour m'aider à ne pas rester coincée.

On passa plusieurs heures ici, Katsa et Hank étaient partis cueillir des fruits, Lindsay jouait avec Severide, ils ont l'air de bien s'entendre ses deux-là.

-Er.

Je me tournais vers Jay, il m'attira avec lui sous la cascade, je remis bien mes cheveux qui me cachait le visage et le regarda. Ses beaux yeux bleux brillaient, il montra une fleur tigrée

-Elle est magnifique

Il la cueillit doucement et la plaça à mon oreille, avant de sourire. Il embrassa mon front avant qu'on ne retourne avec les autres, je vis le regard amusé de Katsa et le regard noir d'Hank. Lindsay nous rejoignit, on joua avec elle.

-Tu aimes tatie Erin ? Demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers Jay

Il lui chuchota quelque chose dans l'oreille, elle sourit avant de me regarder.

-Aller ça suffit tout le monde hors de l'eau. Ordonna Katsa

Lindsay fut la première à sortir de l'eau, et enveloppé dans une serviette par sa mère. Et on se remit en scelle, Jay et Katsa restèrent près de moi, comme pour s'assurer que j'allais bien. On retourna au ranch pour rendre les bêtes avant de rentrer à l'hôtel. On dîna au restaurant au pied de l'hôtel avant de monter dans nos chambres. La porte de la chambre d'à côté s'ouvrit et se referma, c'est la chambre de Katsa, je me levais doucement et regarda dans le couloir. Cette dernière remontait le couloir dans le silence, je fermais doucement ma porte et la suivis en marchant sur mon plâtre. Elle marcha jusqu'au cimetière où on venait d'enterrer son amant, elle s'assit devant la tombe. Un petit sifflement se fit entendre et une silhouette apparut, il posa deux mains sur les épaules de Katsa et ils se levérent pour aller s'asseoir quelques mètres plus loin devant l'océan.

\- Lindsay a adoré la promenade, je l'ai laissé tenir son cheval toute seule. Elle a été nagé dans la source avec le mec que je dois protèger, il est gentil avec elle. J'ai démissionné de mon poste en France, mon père m'a proposé de rentrer dans son unité.

-C'est bien ça.

-Mais je ne sais pas vraiment si c'est ma place. Je repartirai bien en mission mais il y a Lindsay. Je ne peux pas la laisser. Je ne sais vraiment pas quoi faire. J'ai rencontré l'équipier d'Erin, Jay, un ancien Ranger, il est totalement amoureux d'elle ! Ca crève les yeux, comment il l'a regarde, comment il agit avec elle… Je les verrai bien ensemble. Mais on dirait que le problème c'est mon père.

-Ecoutes Katsa à propos de…

-T'inquiètes c'est bon. Je signerais les papiers que tu veux. J'espère que tu seras heureux avec elle.

Le jeune homme se leva et m'approchais d'elle afin de signaler ma présence.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-J'ai entendu la porte de ta chambre. Je voulais m'assurer que tu allais bien.

-Je vais bien. Je rêve ou tu es venue en marchant sur ton plâtre ?!

-J'aurais fais trop de bruit. Rigolais-je

Je m'assis près d'elle, et on discuta, elle me parla de Cameron, dû fait qu'il s'est fait passer pour mort pour le bien de la mission. Qu'il l'est trompé en voyant une autre femme, qu'ils vont se séparer… On finit par rentrer à l'hôtel un peu plus tard, je repensais encore à ce qu'elle avait dit sur Jay et moi. Est-ce vrai ? Je m'endormis en pensant à mon équipier.


End file.
